


Lost Princess

by decorativetrashbag



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativetrashbag/pseuds/decorativetrashbag
Summary: I rewatched Tangled for the umpteenth time and man, I wish we could have seen a dragged out scene of when she kisses him after bringing him back to life. So I did it myself
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Lost Princess

What a thrill ride, so much must be going through Eugene's mind right now. He escaped the castle dungeon with the help of the Snuggly Duckling ruffians, he rode Max all the way from the kingdom to Rapunzel's tower only to climb her hair, find her chained and gagged. Before he could even process it, he was stabbed by Mother Gothel and in his dying moments, trying to persuade Rapunzel not to go with her and chopped off her long locks. The last thing he remembered was Rapunzel's voice echoing that he was her new dream before it all went black. After what felt like ages, he inhaled gently and called her name as his vision started to come back.  
"Eugene?" She whispered with hope. There she was, love of his life, hair cut short and turned brown, and she had just healed him, saving his life.  
"Have I ever told you I've got a thing for brunettes?" He flirted, classic Flynn Rider. That's the first thing that came to your mind? He thought to himself.  
"Eugene!" She squealed, tackle hugging him as he sat up and hugged her back. She laugh/sobbed into his shoulder and he gave her a squeeze to tell her it's okay. Rapunzel pulled away, holding onto his vest with the biggest smile, and Eugene couldn't help but smile back. She chuckled and before Eugene knew it, Rapunzel kissed him suddenly and his eyes went wide. All of Eugene's thoughts stopped and faded away just as his eyes fluttered shut and he kissed her back. Rapunzel tilted her head and deepened the kiss as Eugene's hand held the back of her head, and that's when his thoughts started to seep back. She's alive, she's okay… I'm alive...she saved me… how… and… she's kissing me. She's kissing me, like really kissing me. This feels so much different than the other kisses I've had… probably because I love her. I love her… I love her… His mind raced as he pulled Rapunzel closer as they continued their passionate kiss, and she gladly let him. Eugene gently pulled away, breathing softly and looking at Rapunzel as she looked back at him.  
"Eugene.." she breathed, the utter sound of his name on her breath sent chills down his spine and blush to his face.  
"Rapunzel…" he breathed back, tilting her head up to kiss her again.  
"Eugene… wait," she said as he stopped, pulling away to fully look at her.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Don't freak out," she warned him, but he just chuckled. Honestly, with the day he's had so far, nothing could really freak him out. "But… I'm the lost princess." Okay, now this stunned him.  
"L-lost princess? But, how? When did you-?" He started before Rapunzel put a finger to his lips.  
"When you took me to the kingdom, and we spent that day together. You bought me that cloth with the sun on it, and I realized I had seen it before. Suddenly it was everywhere, and in my memories, and… I was that baby girl that's pictured in that mosaic. Eugene, that's me. Mother Gothel she-" she rambled before he interrupted her.  
"Woah woah woah, you're the princess?" He said.  
"Yes!" She said, as her expression changed to worry. "I know you're a thief, and a wanted criminal in the kingdom.. so I understand if I don't see you again.."  
"Rapunzel," he started as she continued.  
"With your life on the run, and me living in the castle.. I may never see you again and-"  
"Rapunzel," he said, cutting her off and putting his hand on her cheek. "Lost Princess or not, I love you. And you just saved my life, I can't just leave you again. I love you too much for that Rapunzel."  
"But, your crimes," Rapunzel started as Eugene stood up.  
"I'll pay the price of any crime if I can stay with you Princess," he purred, holding out his hand to her. She blushed and took his hand, standing up and smiling.  
"You mean it?" She asked.  
"Of course! I love you Rapunzel," he said, and it felt so natural to say that to her.  
"I love you too Eugene," she said, standing on her toes and kissing him again. He kissed her back just as passionately and lovingly before picking her up and spinning them around. Rapunzel laughed as he did so, throwing her arms around his neck when he set her back down.  
"Come on Princess, pack your things, I'm taking you home," he said as she kissed him again, and even if he was taking her to her real home, Eugene knew his forever home was right in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I havent put this one on Tumblr cause my previous one hasnt gained any traction whatsoever on there. But you can find the rest of the writings on my tumblr @decorative-trashbag


End file.
